


Merry Little Christmas

by Please-Tommy-Please (CalmAsStill_GendryWaters)



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmAsStill_GendryWaters/pseuds/Please-Tommy-Please
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas surprises Newt with an unexpected Christmas present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Newtmas/Newmas drabble, I apologize if it's bad.

It was dark outside, the moon had been overhead for about an hour or so, and twinkling Christmas lights were strung up on the telephone wires. Newt's fingers were locked in Thomas' and the boy began to shiver slightly. Thomas looked at his with that goofy grin, the one Newt had grown to love. He slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around the boy's shoulders.

"Tommy, no, you'll free--" Thomas cut him off, looking into the boy's eyes. "Newt, I'll be fine, just take the jacket. We're almost home." Thomas said, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist. Newt melted into him, as the walked, a gentle smile playing on his lips. "Thanks." he mumbled, looking up at Thomas.

Thomas smiled as Newt began to hum a tune, his head leaning against Thomas' shoulder. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light." Thomas let out a small chuckle and Newt stopped singing, and looked up at him, with a smile on his lips. "What's so funny?" he asked, with mock pain. 

"Nothing. I just realized how perfect you are, again." a blush crept it's way onto Newt's cheeks, and he looked away from Thomas, approaching the home they shared together. Christmas lights were strung up across the porch, and the tree could be seen twinkling in the window. He walked up the stairs and into the house. He handed Thomas his jacket and walked up to the Christmas Tree, pulling off a candy cane. He tore the film off of it and stuck it in his mouth, sucking on it gently. 

"Newt, Darling. You've got to see this." Thomas said, running out of the house. Newt smiled and peered around the corner as he followed him outside. His face lit up as he saw a small flurry of snowflakes falling from the sky. The grin didn't falter as he looked up, a small laugh slipping past his lips. "Tommy it's sno--" his sentence fell short as he turned around to see the boy down on one knee, a red and green colored box in his hand. He lifted the lid to reveal the engagement ring, which reflected the sparkling Christmas lights which hung overhead.

"Newt. I'm in love with you. I'm enamored by you, I have been since the day we met. We've been through hell and back, you and I, and I've always known we'd make it through whatever because we have each other. Will you marry me?" he asked. 

The tears welled in Newt's eyes, sliding down his cheeks. He brought his hands to his mouth, and nodding unable to form the words he wanted to say. "Yes. Yes, of course I will." he said with a smile. Thomas slid the ring onto Newt's finger, and rose to his feet. The blonde jumped towards his, wrapping his arms around Tommy's neck. "I love you, Tommy." he said, his voice breaking slightly, the tears still falling. 

"I love you too, Newt."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, I might write more.


End file.
